User blog:Omgitskittykatty/JESSICA PLZ: "Differing Personalities (All Alone)" / "Differing Personalities (Electro)"
I'm starting to write new lyrics for the album in 2015. Yey. GENRE: 'Alternative rock, hard rock, post-Britpop / electronic rock, progressive house, alternative dance '''LENGTH: '''5:?? / 6:37 '''B-SIDE: '"How Long's a Tear Take to Dry?" / "Always on My Mind" Electro remix # (Chorus) Small town, later man (all alone) # Small town, later man (all alone) # Small town, letter man (all alone) # Small town, letter man (all alone) # Go all retro with the old stuff # (All alone) # None of us males are buff, strut # Your stuff, strut your stuff # Strut your bag of trail mix # It's all we'll ever have # (Chorus) # Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh # It's a repeat at the old # Dead and gone (all alone) # Bite my lip, bite my tongue # Everyone's old, everyone's so young # Differing personalities are sung # (Chorus) # Whoa! Diff...er...ing # Pers...on...aaaaaaa...lities, oh yeah # Magic, that's what it all about # I need a magician # To fix me and all the town, passengers # Yeah. # Pop it. Pop the spot. Rock it. Rock the spot. Pick it. Pick the gel, Mel. Gel, Mel, it's a livin' Hell. Full of metaphors and devils. # And levels, '''level 1 # Levels, level 2 # Levels,' level 3' # Levels, final boss # And levels, levels, levels... sing that chorus # (Chorus, guitar solo) # (Beat break) # All this, it's just a blur # (Whistling) It all, blow it all away uh # Whoa-uh # (Flutes and 8-bit music) # All alone, yeah # All alone, yeah # Hey yeah, hey yeah # Folks all know this (shh) # (Beat break) # House, in the house # Dammit, house, in the house # I don't what the hell else # Will happen, happen... # Whaa-ahh-ahh # Say (robotic voice) whaaaaaat?! # Say whaaaaaat?! # Say whaaaaaat?! # Say (screaming) whaaaa... # (robotic voice) ...aaaaa.... # (normal voice) ...aaaaa... # (growling) ...aaaaat?! # Ugh! (Guitar riff) 51 LINES Normal version #(Chorus) Small town, later man (all alone) #Small town, later man (all alone) #Small town, letter man (all alone) #Small town, letter man (all alone) #Go all retro with the old stuff #None of us males are buff, strut #Your stuff, strut your stuff #Strut your bag of trail mix #It's all we'll ever have #(Chorus) #It's a repeat at the old #Dead and gone # Bite my lip, bite my tongue #Everyone's old, everyone's so young #Differing personalities are sung #(Chorus) #Whoa! DIFFERING PERSONALITIES! #Oh yeah #Magic, that's what it all about #I need a magician #To fix me and all the town, passengers #Yeah. #''Pop it. Pop the spot. Rock it. Rock the spot. We're goin' through devils...'' #And levels, level 1 #Levels, level 2 #Levels,' level 3' #Levels, final boss #And levels, levels, levels... sing that chorus #(Chorus, guitar solo) #(Breakdown - drum solo) #'All this, it's just a blur' #(Whistling) It all, blow it all away uh #'Whoa-uh' #(Flutes) #All alone, yeah #All alone, yeah #Hey yeah, hey yeah #Folks all know this, mate #(Breakdown) #House, in the house #Dammit, house, in the house #I don't what the hell else #Will happen, happen... #Say what?! #(growling in a robotic voice) Say whaaaaat?! #''Ugh! ''(guitar riff) 46 LINES Category:Blog posts